Isgalino
Isgalino: Scroll down and you'll see the Alphabet pronunciation and then Diphthongs. =Alphabet Pronunciation= The letter and how they sound in English words. (Bracketed symbols are IPA) A- A''nt. a B- ''B''ig. b C- ''C''ar. k or s when followed by ''e or i'' K- ''K''id. k D- ''D''og. d E- ''E''nd. ɛ F- ''F''ox. f G- ''G''od. ɡ H- ''H''ot. h I- ''EE''l. i: J- ''J''ob. dʒ L- ''L''ot. l M- ''M''ob. m N- ''N''ip. n Nh- ''Ne''w ɲ O- ''O''n. oʊ and ɒ this pronunciation » oʊ� occurs when the '''o is at the end of the word. Oh- used to indicate that the sound is that of ɒ and not oʊ. P- ''Pop. p R- 'R'at. ɹ S- 'S'at. s T- 'T'op. t U- B'''OO. u: V- V'et. v Hu- ''Win. w '''Hu' when followed by a vowel. X- Fo'''''x ks Y- Y''ou. j Z- ''Z''ed. z Diphthongs '''(Bracketed symbols are IPA for English) Ei long A in English G'a'''me. eɪ '''Ai' long I in English Fr'i'''day. aɪ '''Oi' like in English T'oy'. ɔɪ Ch 'like in English '''ch'ocolate. tʃ '''Sh like in English sh'''ock. ʃ '''Jh like in the French Bon'j'''our. ʒ '''Ao' like in the English C'ow'. aʊ Au like in English au'''dience. ɔː '''Ou rarely used in Isgalino but when used is only used at the start of the word or within it and is not required at end. Represents sound like in English C'o'''de. '''Cu' like in English qu'''estion. (When followed by ''o, a'', ''i,e'') '''Gu like in English Lan'gu'age. (When followed by '''''o, a'', ''i,e) Th like in English th'''igh θ '''Dh '''like in English th'e. ð '''Ar' like in the English balm. ɑː In the Isgalino word gitarrei the r'' is doubled so that it isn't pronounced (giːtɑːeɪ) but correctly pronounced (giːtɑreɪ). This double ''r ''rule is used in ''er ''and ir also.'' Er 'like in English th'ere. ɛər Ir like in English''' exp'er'ience. ɪr =Basic Grammar= Common verbs English- Isgalino Isgalino verbs in their present form always end in "'''EI". To/Be- Serrei To/Do- Adei To/Go- Irrei To/Feel- Sentei To/Fall- Setei To/Move- Movei To/Have- Tenei To/Want- Kerrei To/Function/work- Functei To/Work- Trabakei To/Wear- Yevei To/Need- Nesitei To/Look- Servei To/Learn- Aprendei To/Make- Constructei To/Whisper- Nisaplei To/Talk- Saplei To/Say- Desirrei To/Shout- Melisaplei To/Lose- Perdei To/Ask- Askei To/Walk- Carrinei (Run - Melicarrinei) To/Stand- Piei (Sit - Nipiei) To/Start- Comensei (Stop - Nicomensei) To/Jump- Soltei To/Come/arrive- Arrivei To/Think- Pensei To/Know- Sabei To/Like- Gustei To/Love- Amei To/Live- Vivei To/Laugh- Rei To/Kill- Matei To/Cut- Cutei To/Help- Helpei To/Hear- Oidei To/Fish- Pesei To/Farm- Granei To/Buy- Comprei To/Born- Berthei To/Eat/drink- Consumei (The noun. Food is Consuma) To/Drink- Bevei (The noun. Drink is Beva) To/Catch- Cogei To/Use- Usei To/Sleep- Slumbei To/Rise/wake- Levantei To/Rest- Restei Can- Podo (Could- Podos) Will- Ta (Would- Taos) Shall- Shal (Should- Shalos) An example sentence using some of the verbs above: Le graneijo serveios i serveios ad e peseijo, li serreios peseigo in le acua. In Isgalino there is no word for "went" instead it is the past tense of the verb "go". For example; Le nijo irreios a colehio. Common adjectives English - Isgalino Hunger- Fama. Hungry- Fami. Hungrily- Famon. Thirst- Seta. Thirsty- Seti. Thirstily- Seton. Happiness- Contenta. Happy- Contenti. Happily- Contenton. Sadness- Nicontenta. Sad- Nicontenti. Sadly- Nicontenton. Quick- Rapida. Quickly- Rapidan. Suffixes & Prefixes English - Isgalino Ly- n'' (Happi'ly''' - contento'n'.) Y/ey- i'' (Sunn'y''' - sol'i'.) Y/ey- oi (Modest'y' - modest'oi'.) Ful/some- oz (Mouth'ful' - bosha'oz'.) Many of these suffixes are also used in Isgalino. The suffix ly modifies the root-word from an adjective into an adverb. The suffix y/ey is added to nouns and adjectives to form adjectives meaning "having the quality of" The suffix y/ey is used when forming abstract nouns denoting a state, condition, or quality. A prefix is an affix which is placed before the stem of a word. A prefix is called a preformative, as they can alter the form of the words to which they are fixed. Some common prefixes of Isgalino. English - Isgalino Un/not- ni/no (Un'happy - '''ni'contenti.) The prefix ni is used in Isgalino to show that the stem of the verb, adjective or noun is now the opposite or unlike. Re- ri ('Re'do - 'ri'adei.) The prefix ri is used in the same way it is used in English. Anti- anti ('''Anti-war - anti-guer.) The prefix anti is used the same way it is in English. Beyond/extremely- ultra (Ultra'violet - '''ultra'bon) The prefix ultra is used in Isgalino to emphasise how something is extremely something; e.g. Good, sad, tasty. Old- palei ('''Old man - palei'jo.) The adjective ''old tends to be used as a prefix in Isgalino when describing a noun as old. Pluralising To pluralise a noun which ends in a vowel add an '''s. Le shato's'. If the noun ends in a consonant pluralise with es. Medusa teneios mas keb'es' dhei e jo. - Medusa had more heads than a man. Example sentences In Isgalino equivalent of the is le. Huen ta le dhues tren arrivei? Faudhei le nija nesitei cogeios zoh rapidan. Le tren infaumeito es on le pared ovrei ayi. Pronouns English - Isgalino I- Mi (Me does not exist in Isgalino, Mi means both I''', and '''Me.) He- Li She- Shi It- Zoh They- Lis We- Mis You- Dhi You all/lot- This Possessive Pronouns English - Isgalino My- Mio Your- Dhio His- Lio Her- Shio Our- Miso You lot's- Dhiso Their- Liso Its- Zoho Tense Verbs in Isgalino always end in EI, this means the verb is in the present tense. To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing add GO to the end. For example, "Michael thought he had a problem running"."Mikelo pensei'os' li tenei'os' e problem melicarinei'go'" Preterite & present perfect The preterite denotes an action that began and ended in the past. I drank all day. - Mi beveios til dia. Present perfect tense; an action that started in the past and is still going on. I have been drinking all day. - Moh beveigo til dia. I have been- Moh He has been- Loh She has been- Shoh It has been- Zohoh We have been- Misoh You lot have been- Dhisoh Past Perfect Progressive I had been- Moh teneios He had been- Loh teneios She had been- Shoh teneios It had been- Zohoh teneios We had been- Misoh teneios You lot had been- Dhisoh teneios Future Perfect Progressive I will have been- Moh ta He will have been- Loh ta She will have been- Shoh ta It will have been- Zohoh ta We will have been- Misoh ta You lot will have been- Dhisoh ta The past perfect progressive and future perfect progressive can be replaced by their counterparts: past perfect or future perfect. Moh teneios carineigo fau oras huen mi nicomenseios restei. I had been walking for hours when I stopped to rest. Moh teneios carineios fau oras cueno mi nicomenseios restei. I had walked for hours when I stopped to rest. =Dictionary= =Example text= Til demojo serrei berthei liberta i icual in respecta i isos. Lis sentei i tenei motiva i consiensa i shalos trabakei helpei ich demojo as companhos. Translation All humans are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They feel and have motive and conscience and should work to help each other as companions. Connectives Isgalino - English Con- With Nicon or Nocon- Without (Literally "Not with"). No- Not (E.g. Mi no sabei) Ad- At As- As Til- All Niad- Away (Literally "Not at"). I (Written lower-case when not at the start of a sentence.) - And Bero- But O- Or Faueso- Because A- To E- A Es- Some Mas- More Nimas- Less Es- Is Eses- Are Zoh- It Se- If Le- The Who, what, when, where, why, etc. English - Isgalino Who- Hu What- Kei When- Huen Where- Huer Why- Fau kei This- Esa That- Eso Them/those- Esas Than- Dhei There- Ayi Here- Aki Phrases English - Isgalino Good morning- Bon solevantei Good day- Bon dia Good evening- Bon sentra dia Good night- Bon solsetei Hello- Hala Goodbye- Nihala Welcome- Bonhala Thank you- Grasi Please- Plis How are you- Como serrei dhi? Yes- Sa No- Nisa Colours English - Isgalino Colour- Coloro White- Blanco (Also means "Blank".) Grey- Gri Black- Nero Blue- Blu (Also means "Sky".) Red- Ru Green- Gren (Also means "Grass".) Purple- Perpuro Yellow- Yelo Numbers Isgalino - English Ono- One Duo- Two Trio- Three Cuatro- Four Fifo- Five Seso- Six Seto- Seven Oto- Eight Novo- Nine Des- Ten Duodes- Twenty Triodes- Thirty Cuatrodes- Forty Fifodes- Fifty Sesodes- Sixty Setodes- Seventy Otodes- Eighty Novodes- Ninety Sent- One hundred Random food & Drink English - Isgalino Rice- Ris Pasta- Pasta Soup- Sup Sausage- Salcha Bread- Poma Pasty- Pomo Cake- Plasa Egg- Huego Milk- Lacha Water- Acua Juice- Jus Flour- Flura Sugar- Suga Salt- Sal Pepper- Pepa Beer- Bia Wine- Vina Cider- Sida Professions (English - er, ist, cian.) (Isgalino - jo or ja.) English - Isgalino Artist - Artajo Scientist - Siensajo Psychiatrist - Sikistrajo Guitarist - Gitarreijo Farmer - Graneijo Musician - Musicajo Magician - Majicajo Physician - Sanajo (Also Doctor) Historian - Istaurajo Fisher - Peseijo Subjects English - Isgalino Music- Musica Art- Arta Mathematics- Mates Science- Siensa Philosophy- Filosofa Psychiatry- Sikistra History- Istora Language- Lingua Countries & Nationality English - Isgalino England- Ingalina English - Ingalino Portugal- Portugalina Portuguese - Portugalino America- America American - Americo Mexico- Mexica Mexican - Mexico Spain- Spanha Spanish - Spanho France- Fransa French - Franso Italy- Itala Italian - Italo Germany- Germana German - Germano Household nouns English - Isgalino Floor- Pavmenta Wall- Pared Stairs- Scala(s) Room- Cuarta Bedroom- Cuarta rug Bed- Rug Bathroom- Cuarta tolet Garage- Garajh Garden- Gardin House- Casa Chair- Nipieia Sofa- Sofa Television- Teli Animals Dog- Cano Bitch- Cana Cat- Cato F.Cat- Cata Rabbit- Coneglo R.Doe- Conegla Bird- Thui F. Bird- Thuia Bear- Obo B.Sow- Oba Butterfly- Pixa Wolf- Lufo W.Bitch- Lufa Fox- Vulpo Vixen- Vulpa Squirrel- Scuiro F.Squirrel- Scuira Parts of the body English - Isgalino Head- Keb Nose- Naso Mouth- Boc Ear- Oida Eyes- Oca(s) Teeth- Denta(s) Hair- Capela (Hair is classed as a singular noun when describing the hair of your head.) Neck- Cola Chest- Tauso Back- Nitauso Leg- Pieda Knee- Pieda-kerva (Leg curve) Foot- Pia Toe- Piadeda Arm- Bracha Elbow- Bracha-kerva (Arm curve) Hand- Mana Finger- Deda Organs Heart- Cura Lung(s)- Pulon(es) Liver- Actum Skin- Sila People/family English - Isgalino Family- Familia Human- Demojo Man- Jo Woman- Ja Boy- Nijo Girl- Nija Father- Padro Mother- Padra Brother- Brodo Sister- Broda Son- Dejo (Literally "Of man".) Daughter- Deja (Feminine version of "Dejo".) Adult- Adulto Child- Niadulto Baby- Bebi Friend- Amigo(a) Friend/associate- Companyo(a) Cousin- Primo(a) Mister- Senho Miss- Senha In the kitchen Chef- Cuco(a) Kitchen- Cuarta cuco(a) Knife- Cuta Fork- Fauca Spoon- Cucha Ladle- Cuchao Cleaver- Cliva Tong(s)- Pinsa(s) Pan- Pan Saucepan- Panao Cupboard- Boxa Months Onouari - January Duouari - February Trioari - March Cuatrouari - April Fifouari - May Sesouari - June Setouari - July Otouari - August Novouari - September Desari - October Desionouari - November Desiduouari - December Seasons Spring- Summer- Autumn- Winter- Category:Languages